The Game
by Itarile
Summary: What will happen when two people on the different law sides meet? What if one asks to play the game of survival 'if you win this game, you will be free', but everybody has secrets and sometimes not everything is as it seems... ON HIATUS (going through changes)


_Hi:) Well, this is my first fanfiction that I wrote and placed here so don't be too harsh one me :) also like everyone already know Naruto characters do not belong to me they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Sorry for bad English and I hope you'll enjoy reading_

Agent Sasori Akasuna sat in plain and ordinary car, placed on the old bridge in City Port. He could smell salt air coming from the water and hear seagull's cries, but that did not distract his attention from the job he was doing. He frowned, looking at the laptop screen and spoke into the microphone in his ear.

'Do not loose him. Try to catch the runner in ships containers area if he manages to escape from there try block his way out or lure him to me.'

'Yes, captain', 'Ok', and 'Understood, sir' he heard affirmative answers. Sasori sighed, today he got a hard assignment with four agent's team he went to catch one criminal, yet they could not catch him and were lucky to find him in City Port. He quickly ran through laptop keyboard and looked at the open file about criminal he was should catch today.

Deidara Iwa: parents dead in house fire, seven-year-old boy ended up into an orphanage. Run away from there at the age of thirteen and lived on the streets. Drugs, illegal fights, arm dealing, car stealing and obsession bombs. Brat got his arms on everything that he could in order to survive on the street. At age of fifteen two buildings were blown up, that determined that the teen was pyromaniac. A few months later, the boy got into gunfire between gangs and nearly dies from bullet, yet he survived and went to the Penitentiary House, because he was underage. After two years spent there, he ran away with another prisoner named Itachi Uchiha. Then Iwa become freelanced bomber.

'He is perfect.' Sasori thought, everything about that teen life was like fine material that can be molded in any form and now he had a chance to push that boy into new directions. Suddenly he heard cracking sound in his ear, 'Captain Target is moving on top of containers. We managed to direct him into your path and….' there has been nothing more just hissing sound of static.

'What happened? Can you hear me? Answer me?' Sasori asked, but the connection was broken. Then came more broken sounds '…fight back…..and took two of us… I don't know if they are all right…..Target is…..' and again connection broke off but Sasori could swear he heard gunshots. 'Dammit!' he swore and took out his gun checking how many bullets he had. Then got out of the car and heard a new male voice in his walkie-talkie. 'Hmm so you are captain of the team? I am right?' deep voice asked.

'Yes, and you are Deidara.' answered Sasori with a smile.

'So you know my name.' voice said in singsong.

'I know a lot of things about you' Sasori almost growled 'No you don't, nobody does…' connection went silent again.

Soon Sasori saw a male figure coming on the bridge. He knew, that was Deidara, so with loaded gun he waited his approach. Slowly male got nearer and nearer and finally he stood a few feet away from him. Sasori couldn't see the guy's face because he wore a hoodie, but redhead could swear he felt cold, calculating gaze on body and familiar feeling made him smile. It felt like one predator recognized another predator. Yes, he was perfect.

'So, you are going to catch me?' asked Deidara gazing at him 'or just stand here like an idiot, you have a gun, you know?' Sasori glanced on teen standing beside him and slowly turned off his earphone, then lowered his gun. 'No, I am not planning to capture you, honestly, I will let you go, if you play a game with me?' he said in a serious tone.

'I'm not that stupid to fall into your trap. A game, you are kidding me.' Iwa laughed, but quickly got serious 'you have gun in arm and I'm unarmed as you can see and that is a problem…which should be easily corrected…' Deidara launched a kick at Sasori. He quickly blocked sudden attack.

'I'm giving you the opportunity to be free, why are you complaining?' redhead asked as Deidara attacked again. 'We don't have time to play, believe me and look around they are coming to get you.' growled Sasori pointing at bridge ends where police cars started to block the way out.

'Shit, bastard, you said you let me go! You lied' shouted Deidara. Sasori looked at the boy with irritation on the face. 'If you win this game, you'll be free.' Sasori repeated.

'Fuck you and your games!' yelled blonde and tried to snatch Sasori gun. He managed to catch redhead hand, but loud gunshot echoed in his ears. Sasori stood still for one second and after he pulled the trigger. He saw the male's shocked expression, also quickly paling face, then pain was registered and slow body sliding on the ground. Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt, seeing how Deidara squeezed his left side near stomach trying to stop bleeding.

'You stupid, immature brat, I didn't want to do this, but you left me no other choice' Sasori grumbled. He kneeled near the boy and whispered into his ear 'Now listen to me, the game is simple, if you manage to reach a certain destination you win, but if I catch you before it, you're going to jail or be killed. This is like a test to see if you are worth to be free. In addition, your only way out of here is to jump off the bridge. Are you understood what I said?' He asked looking into pained Deidara's expression.

'Yes' he whimpered. 'I know you don't believe me, but if reach planned destination you get help there, so for the trust I give you this.' He pulled one red card out of jacked and inserted it into a teen pocked.

'On this card is written everything you need to know, so don't loose it. Now push me on the ground and run!' whispered Sasori. Deidara eyed him with disbelief. 'Run, brat, quickly!' he ordered and crashed to ground imitating struggle. Finally, Deidara slowly took a few uncertain steps, then speed up and with full strength jumped off the bridge. 'I hope you'll survive.' muttered Sasori standing up 'now I have to think about what to say to others.' he chuckled, seeing water circles where Deidara jumped 'and give, brat, some time, before the game starts…'.


End file.
